Rayna and Deacon - I really need you now
by Gabi Petersen
Summary: Rayna need Deacon to help her with a big problem that made her wanted to cancel her tour. They haven't see each other in almost 4 months cause she was on tour with her new superstarboyfriend Luke Wheeler, and Deacon was starting to be very seriously with Megan. But now she came back to ask Deacon help.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Nashville – Rayna and Deacon

Deacon's phone rang.

-Hey – he heard at the other line. It's been a while since he didn't hear from her, not since she was on tour with her superstar boyfriend and he was in such a good place with he's girlfriend.

-Hey – he answered with a big smile.

-Can we talk? – Her voice was weak and strange.

-You're back from tour? – He founded weird, her tour was not supposed to be over in a month. She didn't answer, instead he heard a big and sad sigh.

They met a few minutes later at the same place as always, their place. When he arrived she was already there, looking far away.

-Hey – he said sitting next to her. She was with a sad face, but she gave him a big smile –Ray, what's wrong? – he just knew something was wrong, after all, they both could read each other minds.

-I'm sorry I've come to you. But I didn't know who else I could talk.

-There's no problem, you can tell me everything – she looked at him, they stare at each other for a moment.

-I know that can be awkward come to you to talk about that. It's just…

-It's about Luke, isn't it? – her look answered his question.

-He's not who I think he was. He doesn't even loved me – she said holding not to cry.

-And do you love him?

-You know, that's not even the problem, I don't even know how to tell you this, I'm so ashamed of myself – now she starter to really cry.

-Ray, just tells me.

-I don't know if I love him. I mean, it's not like you and me, it will never be. But I care about him a lot, and then… - she put her hands on her face trying to hide that she was about to fall apart.

-Ray, you're scaring me – he said.

-He stole everything from me, my manager, some of my money, my album, my music, everything. – She said now crying really hard and not doing anything to hide.

-What are you talking about? Like literally? – Deacon was really confuse, he never seen Rayna like this before, she was such a strong person. He held her hand – You need to breath and tell me what happened – She took a deep breath.

-He was an impostor. His career was falling apart, so he came to me with second intensions to steel everything, he made everyone stand against me, so the band started to fight, my manager started to point bad things on me, everyone suddenly was mad at me and I didn't know why. He just won everyone with his charm. But that's not even the worst part – she start to cry again, she was so broke Deacon wanted to give up all and take care of her. He held her hand stronger.

-The worst part is that he won me too, and I sign some paper that now I see don't make any sense, and then I lost everything.

-What papers Rayna? – He started to be really worried.

-Somehow I made he won half of my album – she wouldn't stop crying, and then he held her and that made her cry more. They stand like this until Rayna calm down. They stare at each other.

-I'm sorry drag my problems to you, but after all this happened, all tough about it's that I needed to see you.

-Hey, I'm going to help you ok? You're not alone.

-You know, all that I felt in this tour was that I was. I was feeling so alone I was so bad out there. God, I missed you so much. – They stare at each other.

-Ray, but how could the band and your manager turn against you?

-I don't know, I guess I'm stupid enough to think that everyone is my friend.

-Hey, you're not stupid, you believe in people, and that is what I love the most about you, you always believed in me – they both smile at each other. That felt so right for them.

-I don't know how I could fall for a guy like this.

-We don't choose who we're gonna fall for, Ray. It's not our fault he have our heart broken.

-He's not even the reason why my heart is broken – she whispered.

-What? –But Deacon did hear what she said.

-Look, my bigger problem now is that I'm stuck with him cause he has half of my album, and my tour it's not even over yet. I guess it's better I just cancel.

-No, you're not canceling that tour cause of that idiot, ok? I'm gonna help you get your album back and your tour back.

-Maybe you can help me with the band too? – She said with a "please" smile.

-I don't think you have to try won your band back, they betrayed you.

-I'm not saying this – she wanted him to get back with her on tour.

-No Ray, you know I can't do this. I can leave Megan behind for so long.

-Then, she can come.

-You know It's not like this Ray, you know that.

-You know what, you're right, I'm sorry for asking much of you.

-Ray, I'll be there for you, but you know that this time it's different I'm with someone.

-Look, I know, don't you worry. I'm sorry for bring my problems to you.

-No, I am gonna help you, you know that. – she put her hand and over his.

-I know. You've always been there for me, thank you for that.

-Well, you've always been there for me either, right?

-Yeah. – they stare at each other with a big smile in their faces. He got up to go, but before he did she said.

-I'm really happy for you and Megan, I really am. You deserve the best and I wish the best for you guys. – He gave her a cheeck kiss.

-I'll call you tomorrow ok? So we can start nailing this guy.

-I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know what you've been trough

Deacon called Rayna the next Day as he promised. She didn't answer. "It's early, she maybe sleeping", he thought. Latter he called again, she didn't answer. That was weird, Rayna always answer, even when they fight, or when she was with her boyfriend, or ex. She always answered. He tried again. Nothing.

So he went to her house. The house seemed quiet. He rang the bell, nothing. He knocked on the door, nothing.

-Ray, are you there? – He screamed. Nothing. But then he heard a noise that looked like a broken glass.

-Ray, please, answer me. – he screamed again. He definitely heard something strange at the house, so he started to push the door until it break.

-Ray? – he was saying her name as he looked at the house. Then he saw her, laying on the couch, all messed up, with her eyes really small, and her hair was a mess. Then he saw at the central table a lot of bottle of different types of buses, all empty.

-Look, it's Deacon, baby – Rayna said almost falling out the couch. She was totally wasted.

-Oh my god, Rayna – Deacon said. He had no idea what to do, after all, it was always the other way around.

-C'mon, honey, drink with me – she said laughing –oh, right, better not – Deacon didn't know what to do.

He sat next to her and calm said:

-Where are the girls?

-They're at Teddy's, relax

-Ray, darling, why did you do that? You know how this could end. We've been there.

-Oh no, you've been, you were an alcoholic, not me, I can drink – "she is drunk" he thought "she don't know what she's saying".

-You know how it started, right? When you're feeling bad and you want to drink, it can be very dangerous.

-Oh you are giving me lessons? You the-5-times-rehab guy? – she said laughing, and she almost felt of the couch. Deacon took a deep breath. All she was saying was the truth. What if this was all she ever thought about him and never told him?

-Ray, where gonna go up stairs and I'm gonna put you in a shower, ok? – she got up straight and looked Deacon in the eyes.

-Why were you such a drunk back then? Tell me.

-This is not the time for that, you're not gonna remember anything tomorrow.

-Oh I will. Tell me, why? I wasn't enough for you back then? – she said picking up a glass and drinking the rest of the vodka. Deacon tried to put the glass away, but she didn't let him.

-Tell me, Deacon, why? I wasn't enough for you to be happy and stop drinking?

-Ray, it was not like that. – Deacon was feeling a pain in his heart. It wasn't like that at all, she was enough, she was more than enough, he just couldn't help.

-It was like what, then? – she said. He finally put the glass away from her.

-No matter what I said now, you're not gonna remember – he said holding her hand – so let's put you in the shower so you can sleep and get better, ok?

-No. Only if you answer my question – she said holding his face.

-Ok. When you drink, it's not about if it is enough. It's about all that you've been trough in life, when you remember the bad stuff, you wanna drink, and you do, and the pain don't go away, and you try again, and the pain don't go away, it will never do. Then, when you accept that, you accept that pain, you see the great things you have in life, and then you learn to live with the pain, and you don't need to drink anymore. Ray, you were the reason I stopped drinking, you never give up on me, you saved me, you saved my life. – his eyes was covered with tears. She was looking right trough him.

-I hate Luke – she said – he stole everything from me. My music, career, tour, manager. Now I don't know what to do, what do I do, Deacon? – he hold her tight and said:

-I told you, I'll help you. But first you need to do take a shower – she pushed him away.

-Stop saying that. I'm not gonna take a bath. You know what I'm gonna do? – then she ran away till the kitchen and sipped the vodka. He ran after her, now he was mad.

-What, are you running before I drink it all? Do you want my vodka, right? – she said laughing. Deacon never ever had seen Rayne been so mean. But he knew that music was everything to her.

He reached her and grabbed the vodka of her hand and then he tossed away.

-Enough, ok? -he said almost screaming. She sat at the floor and started to cry. Deacon remembered that alcohol was like that. He used to broke everything in his house and Rayna was always there trying to make him stop and calm down. Now he was feeling so guilty cause he was having a taste of what she put up to for a lot of years.

He sat at the floor with her and hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, baby" and started to cry to.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after

Deacon spent the night at Rayna's house so he could help her get better.

It was at the middle of the afternoon when she woke up, she smell the "breakfast", her favorite type of eggs, and followed the smell until the chicken. Deacon was there.

-Good morning, sunshine – he said smiling, she tried to smile back, but her hangover didn't let her.

-Hi – she said with her eyes kind of close. She sat at the table where Deacon was sitting and stand there for a minute with her eyes closed. She was trying to remember what happened last night, she couldn't remember everything, but she sure remembered some things, even the bad ones. Then she finally opened her eyes and said:

-Deacon, I'm sorry.

-Look, you don't need to, ok. – He said putting his hand on hers. She didn't say anything back. She knew she said thing that probably had hurt Deacon.

-C'mon, eat your eggs – he said.

-Of course, they're my favorite. – they eat they breakfast without saying anything, only looking at each other, but Rayna couldn't keep it that way, they needed to talk about it.

-I really think we have to talk about it - she said when both of them finished eaten.

-Ok. I think you could start.

-I'm sorry, I don't remember all that I said last night, but I do know I said something bad to you, and I didn't mean it.

-No problem.

-You need to say something – she said mad. She was frustrating Deacon was only responding her questions.

-What do you want me to say? – he say holding not to scream.

-What are you felling?

-I don't know what I'm felling Ray, I'm mad at you and I'm very mad at me.

-Ok, you can star saying why you are mad at me.

-Because you can't do this, you can't drink, no after all we've been trough. You know what alcohol can to do others, Ray, and you have two kids. I know it was just one time, but you also know that is how it starts, you drink cause you're sad and you feel better, one time, and that's what makes you want to do it all over again. And Ray, I was there seeing you going through something bad and I saw you drinking and I wanted so bad drink too, it was dangerous for me – Rayna didn't said anything, she didn't know what to say.

-And I'm so mad at me cause now I know what you've been through with me, and I did it for only one night, you did it every day for years, and it kills me thinking I put you trough this. –Deacon's eyes were full of tears, Rayna's too.

-Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. But Deacon, I want you to know that all I did it for you back then, I do not regret ok? – she said coming close to him and hugging him.

-Ok – he said wiping his tears. They sand there for a second. Deacon's phone started to ring.

-I need to take this – he said answering.

-Hi – it was his girlfriend – Yeah, I'm at Rayna's, she needed help on something. Sure, see you there.

-You need to go, right? – Rayna said.

-Yeah. So, tomorrow we need to meet to start our plan, ok? I already have one. Take care, Ray – he said giving her an awkward hug.

-Ok. – she said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna cath him

-So, I found a band for you! – As soon as Deacon arrived he didn't even say hi, he almost screamed the good news.

-Oh my god, really?

-Yeah. You know those kids that sometimes play at BlueBird? So, they're very talent and they agree to be on tour with you. – They hugged each other for the great news.

-And, and, I already schedule the rehearsals. It's Gunnar, Avery, Zoey, Scarlett and some friends of them to complete the band!

-Deacon, this is awesome!

-Yeah. Now, I talked to Ted..

-What?

-Don't be mad, was just so I could find the best lawyer in town, so we can get your album back.

-And he helped?

-Of course he did Ray! Ok, now, I don't know who's gonna be your manager, BUT, Juliette agree to borrow Glenn.

-Borrow?

-Until we find a new one!

-Ok, I guess.

-Now you have to deal with Luke.

-How? He doesn't even know I "figure out" everything.

-He doesn't?

-No!

-That's even better. You go there to talk to him like you knew all the time, like you were just waiting the right time to get him right where he belongs. – Rayna was staring at him

-What? – He asks laughing.

-You're amazing, you know that?

-Thanks. – They stare at each other for a while.

-Now, you have a plain to catch!

-What?

-Yeah, you're going to go find Luke and start with the first part of the plan. Then, say you will continue the tour and that your band is going to arrive soon.

-But they don't know all my songs..

-And while you're there, I'll help them learn all your songs, and by the time for your next show they'll be there. Trust me.

-I totally do.


	5. Chapter 5

The game is on

Rayna was really nervous about talking to Luke. She was so angry with him and she didn't know if she could hide those feelings while talking to him. Luke didn't know about anything, he didn't know that Rayna figure out about his plans. The only thing he knew was that Rayna was "confuse" about why everyone acted behind her back.

-Hello, beautiful – Luke said when he saw Rayna at the door. Rayna toke a deep breath, smiled and said:

-Hi, babe – it was really hard for her not to punch Luke in the face.

-How are you? I heard about the band and your manager, and the worse, your contract. Babe, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I didn't know about anything – Rayna couldn't believe how fake Luke was.

-That's ok.

-No, it's not. What are you gonna do now? You don't have a band and your show is in two days!

-I'll figure out.

-Are you really ok? - Luke said, mistrusted. Rayna notice that Luke was suspecting something wasn't right, than she decided to act really sad.

-No, I'm not – she said putting her hands in her face – I mean, everyone acted behind my back, I don't know what to do, I lost half of my contract and I don't know why, my manager left me and my band, that I considered my family, left me too. And I don't even know why, or for who. I only have you left Luke, thank God for you. – she said hugging him. Now he would never suspected what she was planning of.

-Yeah babe, you still have me – Luke said.

Rayna was in shock. She was so angry, she was so discredited someone could be that mean and that cynical. All she wanted was going back there and kick Luke's ass so bad. She wanted to say all the bad words she knew for him, and say that she wasn't as stupid as he tough. That she knew who he really was, and she was not going to let him get away with it. She wanted to hurt Luke so bad that she was scare of what she may do.

She left the room before she did something stupid, went to an isolated place and called Deacon.


End file.
